Te Observo
by yokashi
Summary: Te encuentro por fin, y no te dejare escapar. te amare como solo yo puedo amarte. eso es de la manera mas absoluta. te amare hasta la muerte, hasta tu muerte... No pretende escapar, se que eres el mismo de la ultima vez, eres el causante de perder todo lo que queria y por eso pagaras...


Bueno primero que todo, no poseo Hey Arnold, este le pertenece a Nikelodeon y a su creador Craing Bartlett.

Advertencia: El contenido, puede ser entre T y M… su contenido puede volverse más violento. O algo empalagoso y romántico… por lo que a la gente sensible, por favor absténgase de leer.

* * *

Capitulo 1 Encuentros

Mientras observaba como la gente caminaba en la calle, podía recordar días muchos más cálidos, muchos más nítidos, con gente más alegre; y por extraño que pareciera, eras hoy el día en que se sentía más emocionado, con la euforia a flor de piel. Podía sentir como su sangre recorría todo y lo llenaba de un sentimiento casi asfixiante, era casi como una corriente eléctrica, llevaba tanto de no sentirse así, casi 6 años; no en realidad serian casi 10. El mismo deseo que hace tanto lo abandono, un un brumoso y nebuloso deseo, que solo lo embargaba cuando podía acercarse a ella.

¡Sí! Ella era la razón, siempre lo fue.

Siempre fue su musa, una inalcanzable y preciosa inspiración. Todos sus sentidos le pedían acelerarse, y sin embargo, nunca se atrevía. Ella era tan frágil, delicada pero poderosa, con unos ojos que siempre esquivaban los suyos. Esos ojos esquivos fueron la razón.

-¡MENTIRA!-

Sería tan fácil decir que fue solo esa la razón, pero sin duda todo lo que inicio hace 10 años fue por ella, mejor dicho por la ausencia de ella. De poder sentirla, amarla, mirarla, encontrarla y que fuera solo suya por siempre.

Es increíble como había olvidado lo azul de sus ojos, las anteriores nunca los igualaron, ni la suavidad de su piel, ni de su pelo. Todas eran huecas, simples imitaciones; todas eran tan iguales, tan parecida a ella. Pero las otras, eran suaves, débiles, carecían de lo esencial. Ella era fuego, era pación y energía mezcladas en una forma suave, con un delicado y frágil interior. Ella era todo poder y toda suavidad. Como la extrañaba, tenerla a su lado, y poder verla todos los días, verla ejercer esa combativa energía. Y por su culpa casi lo pierde, un estúpido y tonto error, ¡oh! qué peligro fue aquello, casi perder todo al creer haber conseguido todo.

Hace 6 años creyó haberse encontrado por fin con su musa, pero el destino como siempre tan cruel, no le permitió ver quién era. En la neblina de su pación por ella, se hallo por completo ciego a la realidad.

Como odiaba cegarse, la mañana siguiente de su euforia, era la peor de todas, la angustia, la culpa, la ira… porque nunca era ella y porque siempre creía por fin tenerla.

Pero esa última vez de hace 6 años fue la peor, porque era tan ella, tan físicamente igual, que cualquier desconocido podría confundirse. ¡Pero no el!, el no debía de haberla confundió, pues él era especial; ¡el! Era **el único** que la conocía bien, tan perfectamente; El y solo él debía ser su complemento. Ese error era una ofensa, una ofensa que fue castigada, pues su musa le fue nuevamente arrebatada.

Confundirla con ella, al igual que otros menos dignos, era imperdonable… además el arrebatarle algo a ella, y sin su consentimiento, era imperdonable. Si ella se lo pedía era feliz de concederle lo que pidiese, pero robarle y producirle dolor.

¡No! El no quería dañarla… solo podía amarla, a su manera, pero la amaría completamente a ella, todo por ella y siempre ella. Lo único que pedía era ser el único para ella, no era mucho, siempre serian únicos, siempre juntos, compartiendo su pación. ¡Porque nadie lo entendía!, debían estar juntos. Como siempre lo estuvieron, nadie tiene derecho a apartarla de él, no lo permitiría, nuevamente no se le escaparía. No jamás, seria de él, solo de él y para siempre estarían juntos.

O la emoción esta, la nebulosa pasión, tú la verdugo que me lleva a la fantasía, me cumples mis sueños y anhelos. Para luego cruelmente abandonarme, dejándome vacio y sólo frente a la realidad. Es inevitable, pues también eres la amiga, que me mantiene vivo; ¡sí!, porque aunque es una fantasía, tú me permites tenerla, amarla, sostenerla; tú me permites ser visto por ella, aunque sea por un breve momento me siento unido a ella.

Es increíble, como un pequeño anuncio, te abre la puerta al paraíso, un insignificante periódico, es capaz de revivir por completo a un muerto en vida. Al fin ya no viviría de los recuerdo del pasado, de sus recuerdos, finalmente era ella y el destino, dios, las estrellas, todo. Solo podían significar que por fin seria de él, que todo finalmente seria como debió ser; hoy lo estaban guiando nuevamente a su única y solo era solo cuestión de tomarla.

Eso lo emocionaba, como el universo conspiraba para unirlo, por fin podrían reunirse de verdad y ser únicos… aunque tenía que esperar, estaba demasiado ansioso, demasiado desesperado por sentirla. No podía permitirse ser tan poco caballeroso con ella; ¡no!, su encuentro debía ser lento, preparado, anunciarse sin ser anunciado, casi como si fuera casualidad. Si debía seducirla y disfrutar de ella lentamente. No podía permitir, que se encontrasen, no por ahora... en ese estado. Ella se merecía lo mejor y que mejor preparación que la práctica. Si practicaría con las otras ella, aquellas otras, que siempre deambulaban a su alrededor, burlándose con sus similitudes, recordándole lo que había perdido. Hoy por fin servirían para algo, serían su práctica y carta de presentación. Si su encuentro seria inolvidable, tan esperado para ella como lo es para él. Y finalmente sus ojos lo mirarían solo a él.

* * *

- Sofí, dime donde dejaste los papeles para la reunión. -

- Señorita Cecil, están aun en la copiadora, le pediré a Henry que los traiga.-

- No sofí, ve tú, no confió en Henry, muy probable que se retrase por coquetear con la encargada de despacho.-

- Si tienes razón, lo más probable es que ahora mismo este coqueteándole… el pobre lleva meses detrás de ella, con lo persistente, hasta a mi me hubiera convencido hace mucho, no es mal chico, es casi como un perrito. Tu qué opinas, no crees que Andy le debió conceder al menos una cita.-

- Sofí, no me interesa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer… lo único que me interesa en esto momento es que me traigas esos papeles antes que los ejecutivos lleguen al edificio. Desde que llegaste a estados unidos, se te han pegado todas sus malas costumbres, eso de andar chismorreando y entrometiéndose en las vidas ajenas es algo tan estúpido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte traído.-

- Si Cecil. Pero deja de estar tan molesta. Son solo unos pocos comentarios… no es nad…-

- ¡Sofí, papeles, ahora¡-

- Si si, uf jefa que genio.-

- Si querida, que ocurre, cualquiera diría que estas estresada, acaso tu jefe es demasiado estricto?-

- Si Philip, estoy estresada, pero no porque mi jefe sea estricto, sino mas bien, porque se comporta como un niño pequeño.-

- Dónde estabas, te he llamado toda la mañana, los ejecutivos llegaran en menos de una hora. Y ni siquiera te he visto revisar los antecedentes. Será mejor que te sientes este es un resumen de los antecedentes. Y esto es lo que debes decir.-

- Guau, como siempre mi Cecil tan eficiente, seria la asistente perfecta si pudieras ser un poco; como decirlo, mas alegre.-

- Mira, no me interesa ser una asistente perfecta. Regrese a estados unidos, solo porque me prometiste que sería la nueva gerente de redacción. Pero me mantienes ocupada con labores de secretaria. Sera mejor que encuentres una nueva asistente, porque no pienso tener dos puestos de trabajo por el mismo pago.-

- Oh pero querida, como podría vivir sin tu ayuda… los americanos son tan fríos, siempre pensando en dinero y números. Sin tu ayuda no sobreviviría ni una semana con gente tan codiciosa, se olvidan de la belleza, del arte mismo…. O por dios que horrible el mundo de los negocios… que en busca de ganancia le cortan las alas a esas mentes tas magníficas.-

- Mira Phil, no me interesa la belleza, alas o lo que tú crees ver en todo esto. Pero tú manejas una empresa, y las empresas buscan ganar dinero. Y si no consigues vender libros y que los ejecutivos nos apoyen. Ninguna de tus preciadas obras maestras saldrá a la luz, así que acepta venderte un momento, sonreír y conseguir todo el dinero y apoyo necesario.-

- O Mon Cheri, que crueles palabras escucho, que fríos versos salen. Siempre me sorprende lo fría que puedes ser en el trabajo y en tus libros, o si tú has sido el mayor tesoro que he tenido la fortuna de encontrar.-

- Mona mi, te ruego que me llames por mi nombre, no soy tu querida… y respecto a mis escritos… solo escribo lo que quiero escribir, si eso además me permite ganar dinero… que mejor para mi…-

- Querida Cecil, me entristeces tanto… tan dura cubierta y tan dulce corazón, no sé porque hablas tan cruelmente y fríamente sobre algo que amas hacer, tu amas escribir y eres feliz de ser aceptada… no sé porque finges indiferencia… pero dulce y frágil Cecil… deja de protegerte… que los pocos que sabemos de tu alter ego, estamos maravilladlos con esa poetisa y escritora atormentada. Tan frágil y poderosa.-

- Phil, por favor déjalo, ahora céntrate en la reunión. Y consigue dinero, no hagas que me arrepienta de venir a trabajar contigo en la nueva sucursal.-

- Jamás dejare que te arrepientas, pero espero que algún día me reveles el secreto que ocultas. Déjame conocer lo que oculta la poetisa y lo que oculta la ejecutiva… porque tu sensibilidad tiene un secreto y tu frialdad tiene otro. Es como tener a dos mujeres atormentada en una sola.-

-No sé en qué antro estuviste, pero algo le pusieron a tu bebida, estas desvariando… no hay nada que ver, acepto estos papeles. Así que ¡a trabajar jefe!-

- Si, si, querida… lo que tu digas, pero de que ocultas algo lo ocultas, sino porque insistir en ser una autora anónima.-

- No soy anónima, Phil.-

- !Si¡, si lo eres escribes bajo un seudónimo y no apareces nunca a firmas de libros ni en eventos públicos.-

- Ves no es anónimo, pues existe un nombre. Y qué más da si no es mi nombre… cualquier otro nombre no haría diferencia… seria el mismo escrito y yo mantendría mi actitud de no aparecer en público.-

- Si querida, pero si no apareces en público, no puedo creer que sea por timidez, ni por temor al rechazo. Porque no eres tímida, diría que tienes una personalidad más bien avasalladora, y rechazo, serian tus fans, no hay nada que temer.-

- … Phil… siempre hay algo que temer…-

- … tú sabes, siempre hay quienes pueden rechazarte. Pero en mi caso, simplemente no me interesa relacionarme con gente que busca sentirse identificado, buscar a la persona que expresan las palabras con las que se conectan. No paso, las palabras bastan, no me interesa que sobrevaloren al individuo que las genera.-

- Tan profunda como siempre. Luego de tan esplendida explicación, te dejare escapar… por ahora… y degustare poco a poco tu explicación, sus palabras y motivos.-

- Sabes, acá esta el resumen y este es lo que debes decir. Yo me largo, me esperan en redacción y sinceramente me tiene aburrida esta plática sin sentido. Todo lo que digo lo tergiversas. Por lo que me iré a tratar con gente más normal por un tiempo.-

- No creo que ningún escritor sea normal, querida.-

- No dije normal, dije más normal… tampoco soy ilusa en creer que alguno de los de esta oficina están cuerdos, cualquiera que esté bajo el mismo techo tuyo debe tener un grado de locura.-

- Entonces mon cheri, tú debes estar desquiciada, pues estas casi todo el día a mi lado.-

- Si Phil. Estoy lista para el manicomio, por eso, para posponer mi ingreso, debo alejarme de ti.-

- Jajaja. Por supuesto querido, si te internan, me sentiría muy solo. Por lo que te dejare marchar.-

- Claro que estarías solo, y tendrías que hacer todo el trabajo, que por ahora me toca a mi… además, por muy jefe mío que sea, tu no me dejaras marchar, me iré aun sin tu permiso. Por lo que me marcho.-

- O Cecil. No te enojes y antes que te vayas tráeme un café, no soporto la resaca.-

- Dile a sofí que te lo traiga cuando regrese. Así que deja de molestarme.-

* * *

Esto es una estupidez, todos los días me envuelve en alguna bobería, debo rescatarlo en mitad de la noche por perder las llaves en algún club, o espantar alguna mujer pegajosa que no comprende que fue desechada. Si no, me comporto como su madre para despertarlo cuidarlo y hasta alimentarlo… no sé si tengo alguna especie de complejo con las personas dependientes o simplemente soy masoquista. A veces siento que no existe nada que no haría por él. Esto es en realidad patético.

¿Porque me convertí en esto?… claro lucho y discuto, pero finalmente siempre regreso como perrito faldero, como un mono de circo entrenado.

No quiero admitirlo, pero es esa estúpida personalidad tonta que posee, es la que me ata. Como cree que en el mundo aun existen cosas mágicas, esa esperanza hacia la humanidad… ¿hace cuanto que he olvidado toda fe en la bondad de las personas?. y porque tenerla, las personas siempre están envueltas en su egoísmo y si muestran interés por alguna otra persona es por vanagloriarse de su bondad, o simple curiosidad improductiva. Y esos son los sínicos que apuntan a ser considerados altruistas o caritativos. Porque otros somos igual de desagradables, si me incluyo en esta categoría, pues al menos soy honesta a mi naturaleza, soy cruel y egoísta sin pretender nada más. Aunque soy menos entrometidas que otros y más productiva. Pues no pretendo que mi personalidad se entrometa en mi trabajo, y no me interesa chismorrear sobre la aburrida y patética vida de la gente que me rodea.

Aunque claramente soy el elemento más productivo dentro de esta oficina, no por eso dejo de ser patética, pues mi dependencia hacia Philip, no es más que símbolo de mi debilidad; cuidarlo y servirle es por puro instinto de supervivencia. Es como una necesidad, estar atada a una persona tan idealista y fantasiosa. Y no hablo en el sentido romántico ni nada, es mas como el sol a una serpiente. El sol permite calentar la sangre de un reptil, que ponzoñoso, tiene la sangre fría y se alimenta de pequeñas criaturas a su paso. Esa antinomia entre un ser tan lúgubre y el sol dador de vida. Sin él, reptil muere, pero el destino no quiso que fuera de sangre caliente y sobreviviera por sí mismo.

Quizás porque si una serpiente venenosa, tuviera la vitalidad de los otros seres vivos, sería sin duda más peligrosa.

En realidad creo, que solo me ato a Phil, porque me temo, temo lo que puedo hacer o llegar a hacer...

- Cecil, de contaduría te mandan esta carta.-

- Sofí, por favor aprende a tocar las puestas.-

- Si, si, lo que digas… oye no crees que es sorprendente que aun exista gente que envía cartas. Incluso los de cobranza utilizan el correo electrónico, es como tan romántico. Siempre enviándote esos pequeños poemas, aunque no es un buen escritor, me sorprende que aun existan chicos tan románticos. Qué suerte tienes de tener un admirador secreto, ¿crees que sea alguien de esta oficina?. O incluso, puede que sea algún fans de tus libros que descubrió que tú eres esa autora anónima. O eso sería incluso más romántico.-

- No sé que le encuentras de romántico a un tipo que no da la cara y envía poemas que parecen escrito por un chico de primaria. Además dudo que sea uno de mis fans. Porque amenos que tu o Phil me delataran esa persona no tiene forma de saber que soy yo la autora anónima.-

- Es lamentable. Pero eso solo nos deja una opción, si no es un fans, tienes que tener algún admirador. Yo creo que puede ser Dan, siempre te mira mucho cuando vas a imprenta. Además parece alguien sensible sin ser demasiado inteligente, porque en verdad los poemas no son muy elaborados, si apenas parecen algunas palabras hechas.-

- Dan, el baboso dan, dudo que sea él, ruego que no sea él, pues las cartas seria aun mas aterradoras si él las escribe. El solo pensarlo me da escalofrió.-

-Eres tan cruel Cecil.-

- Bueno mujer que esperas léela. Aun recuerdo la anterior.-

"_Mi amor, mi inspiración, ¿Será este el glorioso día en que me mires con ojos de amor como yo te veo? O ángel de rubios rizos"_

- Lo memorizaste, en realidad creo que tú me aterras más que este tipo.-

- Si tanto te aterra porque sigues leyendo las cartas y no solo eso las tienes guardadas, y no intentes desmentirlo, las encontré el otro día en tu escritorio. Y por si me dirás algo. No estuve revisando las tenías encima así que no pude evitarlo.-

- Y eso que no dices que no eres chismosa, igual las leíste. Pero para que sepas no las guardo porque considere que son románticas, sino que tienen algo extraño. Son algo como familiares. Como si hubiera leído estos poemas en alguna otra parte.-

- No creo, no parecen sacados de ningún libro. Son demasiados malos para ser de algún poeta, yo creo que los escribió el.-

- Ciertamente son malos, y ya comprobé en varios sitios que no fueron copiados. Por eso me parece tan extraño, me fastidia lo familiares que son. Creí que era porque los había leído en algún lado, pero fuera de ser unos poemas demasiado básicos como para ser de algún poema famoso. Y si busco en Internet. Salen otros poetas igual de malos, pero no coinciden.-

- Anda mujer acepta a tu poeta de cuarta y recibe sus aunque malas, amorosas palabras. A ver yo la leo.-

_Yo aquí de pie, patéticamente oculto, Demasiado tímido y acomplejado para decirte lo que siento, oh querida, que es lo que llaman amor, que es esta pequeña emoción que ciento._

_Solo espera amor, pronto me revelare ante ti _

_Siempre tuyo_

- Guau Cecil, es increíble, parece que pronto te mostrara quien es. Espero que sea guapo.-

- Para mi parece más una amenaza de un psicópata. En serio no te dan escalofrió estas cartas. Nunca dice nada nunca cuenta de su vida no dice mucho de quien es, nada.-

- No seas cruel. Además cuantas van será 3 o 4, quizás sea tímido para decirte algo de su vida, solo quiere cortejarte. Solo espera y pronto lo veras.-

- En realidad no me interesa conocerlo, espero que deje de escribirme.-

* * *

- Mujer, de unos 20 años, rubia de 170 aproximadamente, se presentan signos que apuntan a que fue violada. respecto de la causa de muerte, diría que por las marcas, lo mas probable sea estrangulación. pero hay que verificarlo con el forense.

- Esto es demasiado bizarro. Es desagradable. Obviamente es obra de algún desquiciado obsesivo.-

- Sabes creo que este tipo es el mismo que el de Philadelpia, piénsalo es el mismo tipo de escenario, como si fuera una cena romántica que salió mal. Hay una rosa, chocolates, y un poema. Igual que en cuerpo de la iglesia de la Av. Collins.-

- Si tienes razón. Además al parecer la víctima era muy parecida, joven, rubia y alta. Quizás sea una coincidencia. Pero sora mejor comunicarnos con el departamento de philadelpia.-

* * *

- Esto es imposible, como han pasado por alto esto. Llevamos 2 meses perdiendo el tiempo, averiguando las conexiones con familiares, hemos descartado a muchos los sospechosos y recién ahora nos informan que existen casos similares en otros estados. Como puede ser posible que recién ahora llegue esa información. Somos el FBI por favor y un maldito acecino se nos ha colado bajo las narices.-

- En realidad es un retraso en la revisión y envió de los casos.-

- Claro un retraso. Un retraso que ha costado 2 victima en estos meses perdido. Será mejor que no diga estupideces señorita Ramos. Esto es más que un retraso.-

- Johansen!. Resume el caso para la señorita acá, para que vea lo que causa su disque retraso.-

- Bueno por ahora nos encontramos con la posibilidad de que 4 víctimas estén relacionadas a un mismo asesino. Por lo que ya nos encontraríamos en presencia de un acecino en serie.-

- La primera víctima fue encontrada en montana. En una pequeña reserva federal. La mujer fue identificada como Franshesca Stend. Era una joven de 21 años, que fue asaltada sexualmente en algún sitio distinto de la escena del crimen. No fueron encontraron restos biológicos que pudieran permitir la identificación del criminal. Se perdió mucho tiempo interrogando e investigando a los sospecho, pues al parecer existía un gran número de personas que podrían tener motivos. Por lo que el caso quedo encapsulado en esa comunidad, por la alta posibilidad de que el acecino se encontrase entre los sospechosos. Eso ocurrió ya hace 5 meses.-

- El siguiente ocurrió mes y medio después, en Sacramento, San Francisco. La víctima fue nuevamente una mujer de unos 24, la hallaron muerta en su propia casa. La víctima fue violada y tampoco existían restos biológicos, aunque si demostraba signos de haber luchado con su atacante. Los sospechosos posibles fueron descartados, por poseer cuartadas, por lo que el crimen fue clasificado como un posible salto fallido.-

- La victima de Philadelfia, al igual que las otras dos era una mujer joven, esta la encontraron muerta a las afuera de una iglesia. La mujer también fue saltada sexualmente y abandonada en dicho lugar.-

- La más reciente victima Rebeca Braun. Era una joven de 19 años, violada y acecinada, para luego ser abandonada en un callejón.-

- Lo que nos hace pensar que estas víctimas están conectadas es que todas ellas son físicamente iguales. Es una similitud física impresionante, todas mujeres, rubias, de ojos azules, de 170 aproximadamente.-

- Además en todos los casos se encontró una pequeña nota, que contenía un poema. Que al analizarlo y compararlo. Se podría afirmar que es la misma letra en todas las notas.-

- Respecto a las escenas. En todos los casos. Se podía aprecia que la mujer había sido vestida para el asesinato. Estaban vestida formalmente, arregladas para una ocasión especial. Además de encontrarse con rosas, velas o chocolates. Unas, otras o más de una.-

- Según las señales físicas al perecer todas las victimas lucharon con el agresor. Pero al parecer el acecino le suministraba alguna droga paralizante según lo arrojado por los análisis de sangre.-

- Según sospechamos el agresor las escoge no solo por sus cualidades físicas. Sino que además por sus características psicológicas y entorno social. Es perturbarte la capacidad de investigación que tiene este acecino y sus preferencias. Porque al parecer todas las victimas además de poseer un carácter fuerte todas provenían de entornos familiares conflictivos. Y según amigos de las distintas victimas. Eran mujeres autoritarias e independientes. Aunque algunos confirman que eran inofensivas otros afirman que eran casi violentas.-

- ¿Entonces tenemos a un desquiciado que invita a cita a mujeres violentas y luego las mata?

* * *

- O amor cuanto te he extrañado, porque te encuentro tan solitaria esta tarde.-

- Tienes melancolía amor mío, has venido en busca de inspiración.-

- No te preocupes querida, te brindare una verdadera razón para inspirarte. Para que suspire y sueñes.-

O querida quien diría que por el destino nos encontraríamos en un lugar tan inesperado. Pero amor aun no es hora, primero debo preparar todo para nuestro encuentro. Y aunque solo seas una pequeña imitación solo una sombra de mi verdadera amada. Te proporcionare todo mi amor.

* * *

- Sofí por favor. Cuando ordenaras tu escritorio, no puedo encontrar el manuscrito que te entregue esta mañana.-

- Cecil, no pelees conmigo, el manuscrito no está porque lo mande a imprenta. Así que si lo necesitas búscalo allá.-

- No te pongas altanera, el manuscrito era el equivocado, pide que te lo regresen y en la tarde le entregare el que corresponde.-

-Pero Cecil. Sabes que se enojaran si lo hago, además siempre que dices que no es el manuscrito correcto, no es cierto. Son exactamente los mismos.-

- No es el correcto porque no tiene las correcciones y ediciones.-

- Si las tiene solo que eres demasiado perfeccionista.-

- Somos una editorial, no podemos tener errores y los editores de acá son unos flojos, por lo que debo trabajar el doble en escribir y editar mis libros-

-No seria así Cecil, si no hubieras insultado al jefe de edición, porque según tu, su ortografía era la de un mono.-

-También insultaste a los de diseño, alegando que eran unos artistas fracasados, carentes de sentido artístico.-

-Si, si sofí, pero todo era verdad, como es verdad también que ese libro no tiene las correcciones finales. Por lo que necesito tenerlo de vuelta ahora.-

-No, no lo haré, si quieres anda a buscarlo tú, pero te advierto en edición tienen tu foto colgada, bajo el letrero de prohibida la entrada.-

-Por favor sofí, no son detalles sin importancia, en este caso no envié la portada. Estaba haciéndole unas correcciones a la imagen.-

-Entonces le diré a edición que no impriman la portada que luego se las mando.-

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dame un respiro, no podría simplemente traerme el libro de regreso.-

-Y tú no podrías simplemente dejar de ser tan detallista y dejar de invertir escusas tontas.-

-Sofí, por favor, ha sido un día duro, solo quiero cerciorarme que era el documento correcto. Esta será la última, por favor-

-Tu ganas, solo porque dijiste muchas veces por favor el día de hoy y eso es un evento casi cósmico que hay que premiar.-

-¿Me estas entrenando como un perro, para que me comporte mejor?-

-No como un perro, pero te estoy intentando enseñar lo básico del comportamiento humano.-

-Bueno, fingiré ser civilizada y educada, si con dejo de perder tiempo en discusiones sin sentido.- -Así que tráeme el libro ahora.-

-Por favor, sofí, tráeme el libro.-

Rin, rin , rin. (Teléfono XD)

-Si si lo que digas, por favor tráelo.-

* * *

- Halo niña estas ahí.-

- Porque no contestas los correos, sabes lo caro que es tener que llamarte. Tu madre está preocupada. Dice que no vendrás a la cena de navidad. Sabes lo importante que es para ella que asistas. Si tu hermana Olga estuviera aun con nosotros, te aseguro que hubiera asistido y no se estaría escondiendo y evitando a su madre, en especial en una ocasión especial.-

- Mira Bob. No sé qué pretendes con eso del buen marido y buen padre. Y para que lo sepas, no estoy escondiéndome. Estoy trabajando a un océano de distancia y como le dije a Miriam, estoy atorada con mucho trabajo. Por lo que no iré a la cena.-

- Mira jovencita, ese no es el tono para hablarle a tu padre. Te digo que vengas a la cena y vendrás. Sabes que Miriam no ha estado bien últimamente. Lo mínimo que le debes es venir a la cena que organizo. -

- No iré Bob. ¿Y qué le debo?, yo la cuide más de lo que ella me cuido en toda su vida. Teniendo que recoger y limpiar su vomito cada vez que quedaba tirada borracha en la sala. Y que de especial tiene la cena de navidad. Toda la noche pasaras diciendo, que Olga cocinaba esto, Olga hacia esto, Olga hacia esto otro, mira lo que hacía Olga. Ni después de muerta, me dejas de comparar con ella. Para que quisiera ir a esa cena Bob. Dime. Cuando te comportaste como un padre para mí.-

-No me hables de esa forma Helga además Ten más respeto con la memoria de tu hermana.-

-Helga, Helga. Ahora me llamas Helga, siempre me decías Olga y ahora me llamas Helga. Y ni siquiera es mi nombre. Me llamo Cecil Patrik. Cecil. Tú nos obligaste a cambiar de nombre, de país, de historia. Y ni aun así puedes recordar eso. Cecil. Tu decidiste que dejara de ser Helga y ni eso puedes recordar.

-Mira niña eres una mal agradecida, por lo que no pienso discutir más contigo. Te veo en navidad o no te quiero ver más.-

-Sabes Bob. Estoy harta de tus amenazas, no iré a navidad porque debo trabajar. Así que si no quieres verme mas, mejor para mí. (Clik)-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Me tienen harta. Porque maldita sea, siempre es igual. Todo sigue igual. Renuncie a todo para que todo fuera peor.

* * *

fin del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, creo que pude corregir el archivo por lo que sera mas fácil de leer. :)


End file.
